


Boy, I Know You Know

by soobiscuits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Chansoo Day!, Happy Chansoo Week!, M/M, always an angel (or not) yixing!, teachers!chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: When it comes to ensuring that Mr Park knows about Mr Do's feelings, Zhang Yixing is not to be underestimated or trifled with.





	Boy, I Know You Know

**Author's Note:**

> i... didn't know that 'chansoo week' existed y'all but upon knowing it i rushed this out and here we are three days later and also i didn't know that there were prompts so fml
> 
> this is self-prompted and i don't know if i can still tag it as under chansoo week lmao because did i break rules or what ;;;
> 
> anyway, happy chansoo day! please enjoy.
> 
> also, title taken from broduce 101('s second best) concept song ehe

It didn’t use to be a widely, hugely,  _ enormously  _ known fact that Mr Do Kyungsoo from the English department likes Mr Park Chanyeol from the Music department. 

 

It didn’t use to be a widely, hugely,  _ enormously  _ known fact that Mr Do likes how Mr Park takes his tea with at least six teaspoons of sugar and a huge dollop of milk; how Mr Park seems to enjoy sitting with his students during lunch, always resulting in that particular table to be the loudest in the canteen; how Mr Park can play so, so,  _ so  _ many instruments expertly, often causing beautiful melodies to be wafting in the corridor where the music rooms are located; how Mr Park can whip up a mean kimchi spaghetti, astounding the staff when he brought it to share with his colleagues for lunch one day; and how Mr Park always seems to be smiling, laughing,  _ emanating happiness _ . 

 

It didn’t use to be a widely, hugely,  _ enormously  _ known fact that Kyungsoo (really) likes Chanyeol.

 

But that all changed (no) thanks to Zhang Yixing, from Class 2-C, who had been whispering about  _ this little something that Mr Do told me while walking me home  _ to his best friend Lu Han—who’s also from Class 2-C—during recess time at their table in the canteen. Yixing hadn’t meant to let anyone overhear, hence the whispering, but somehow  _ someone  _ still managed to hear it. And of all the many  _ someones  _ that could have overheard, it just  _ had  _ to be Class 2-D’s Byun Baekhyun. 

 

Needless to say, anything that eight-year-old Baekhyun hears will automatically be said—hollered, really—to the rest of the school within the day. Kyungsoo first heard of it through the grapevine (aka Mr Kim Jongdae, fellow English teacher). He’d just exited his last class when he heard a familiar non-student yell of  _ Mr Do!  _ from the other end of the corridor, and seconds later Jongdae came bounding up to him with an extremely wide feline grin spread across his face. Kyungsoo instantly knew that his colleague-slash-best-friend was up to no good and, yep, the news ( _ gossip _ , hissed Kyungsoo) that Jongdae relayed to him was definitely _ NO GOOD _ . 

 

God, Yixing only had one job and that was to guard Kyungsoo’s secret—which he had accidentally blurted out—until his death (albeit a long, long way to go). Kyungsoo’s little neighbour-slash-student only had to either a) keep his mouth shut, or b) forget about it entirely. It’s not that hard, frankly, since there are only two options. Alas, unfortunately, it seems that the age of eight still doesn’t seem to be the age where one can make  _ correct  _ decisions. Kyungsoo had greatly regretted caving in to young Yixing’s thoughtless taunts (that boy is an angel, there is no way he’d  _ purposely  _ taunt his teacher;  _ or would he _ ) of  _ is there anyone you like in school Mr Do _ and  _ are you sure Mr Do are you lying to me how can you not like anyone in school  _ and  _ waaaah Mr Do is lying to me I’m going to tell ma-ma _ . 

 

Back then, Kyungsoo hadn’t even remotely thought that the ‘anyone’ Yixing was referring to meant students and not _ staff _ . And before he could process the thought that had immediately surfaced in his mind, Kyungsoo was already blurting out,  _ “I like Mr Park.”   _

 

Mortified by the utter failure of his usually-working brain-to-mouth filter, Kyungsoo had buried his face in his hands, inwardly screaming at himself. He missed the knowing smirk that formed on young Yixing’s face. Although, Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the small hand that appears on his forearm, removing his face from his hands to peer timidly at his student. 

 

_ “I won’t tell anyone, Mr Do,” _ Yixing had said with a bout of determination that seemed rather out-of-place for an eight-year-old.  _ “I promise.”  _ And he lifted Kyungsoo’s hand to link their pinkies together. 

 

Kyungsoo should have known better than to trust that boy.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“I’m just glad that Mr Park wasn’t in school that day.”

 

“You  _ think _ ,” Kyungsoo spits out, looking down to throw Yixing a dirty look. Outside of school, Kyungsoo has no care for teacher-student relations. When they’re out of the school compound, Zhang Yixing is no longer his student; they’re neighbours, and Kyungsoo—ever the kind-hearted one (who gets bullied)—has been kindly requested by Mrs Zhang to send and fetch her son to and fro school everyday. Yixing’s parents, unfortunately, do not have the time to do that, having tried in the first term of Yixing’s first year which ended up in Yixing reaching school way too early in the mornings and staying way past the school’s closing time in the evenings. 

 

After getting recognised as Yixing’s English teacher  _ Mr Do  _ when Kyungsoo happened to bump into the Zhangs in his apartment building’s hallway, Yixing’s mother (cleverly) put in the request. She went through the proper procedure: sending the request to the elementary school’s principal, and getting approval from the parties involved ( _ yay!!  _ from Yixing,  _ yay  _ from Kyungsoo). 

 

In hindsight, Kyungsoo thinks he should have rejected Principal Kim Joonmyeon’s request. He should have kindly said  _ no, I don’t think it’s right for me to be in-charge of Yixing because there are so many things that could go wrong _ . He should have mustered up the courage and put his foot forward, instead of having nodded, smiling while saying  _ sure, Joonmyeon, I’ll take the boy _ . He should have done all those, for if he had, his secret wouldn’t have been  _ bloody blurted out  _ by his eight-year-old neighbour-slash-student. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to feel.

 

Said eight-year-old neighbour-slash-student, who is currently holding Kyungsoo’s hand and walking next to him, just smiles and giggles in response to Kyungsoo’s snappy remark. He continues to look up at Kyungsoo and, despite himself, Kyungsoo can’t help but crack a smile at the boy’s perpetual sleepy-confused expression. Yixing really does possess the face of an angel (not that Kyungsoo has seen an angel), but his behaviour sometimes say otherwise. Kyungsoo immediately stops himself from recalling the several times Yixing had  _ not  _ behaved like an angel (which included calling him  _ Kyungsoo  _ while in school). 

 

“But, since Mr Park wasn’t in school that day, how would he know your feelings, Kyungsoo?” Yixing asks, his sleepy-confused expression growing slightly more confused than sleepy. His eyes widen a little, and Kyungsoo feels the boy’s smaller hand grip his (not much) larger hand tighter; Kyungsoo squeezes back, chuckling when Yixing squeals in surprise. The resulting smile gradually slips off his face, and Yixing continues to say, “Don’t you want him to know, so you two can live happily forever after?”

 

Yixing’s diction causes Kyungsoo to chortle heartily. Aye, this boy. Kyungsoo pulls Yixing to the side of the street before stopping to squat down to the boy’s eye level. “Nah,” He answers, shaking his head. “I don’t want Mr Park to know. That’s why I kept it a secret, until you told everyone of course.” And he lightly knocks his knuckle against Yixing’s head.

 

“I only told Xiao Lu!” Yixing exclaims, blowing a raspberry while rubbing the spot where Kyungsoo’s knuckle had landed. “It’s not my fault that Baekhyun overheard and shouted it out…” 

 

At Yixing’s sudden downcast expression, Kyungsoo softens. “I know, I know.” He fondly tousles his young neighbour’s head, weaving his fingers through soft black locks. “It’s not your fault, but, oi, if you hadn’t said anything to Lu Han, Baekhyun wouldn’t have heard it. So, technically, it  _ is _ kind of your fault.” With the hand on Yixing’s head, Kyungsoo applies a little pressure on it, snickering when Yixing yelps and ducks out of reach.

 

Kyungsoo goes on his way again, gently tugging his young charge along as Yixing seems to have descended into a daze shortly after he received that light noogie from Kyungsoo. After checking on his still-dazed student, Kyungsoo looks ahead, eyes darting slightly upwards to gaze at the sky. It’s almost six in the evening, and the sky is already beginning to show signs of night, with shades of blue seeping into the pretty gradient of red yellow orange pink. Kyungsoo and Yixing’s apartment building looms into view, a tall dark structure that contrasts greatly with the colours of the evening sky. Kyungsoo’s seen this sight for almost five years now, ever since he was deployed to the elementary school for his attachment and subsequently after when he decided to permanently be a part of the school’s teaching staff, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of it. There’s just something about the sun setting that puts Kyungsoo at ease, even if it signifies that the day is ending. 

 

They’re at the lobby of the apartment building, waiting for the lift, when Kyungsoo talks to Yixing again, a little worried about the prolonged duration of the boy’s dazed state. “Yixing? Are you okay?” Kyungsoo shakes Yixing’s shoulder lightly, bringing their joined hands close to his chest as he looks on with furrowed brows. “Yixing–”

 

“Let me help you tell Mr Park!” 

 

“– _ oah! _ ” Kyungsoo jumps at the  _ extremely  _ sudden string of words coming out of Yixing’s mouth. He blinks, stares at Yixing who’s now looking at him, eyes wide and twinkling. There’s no ounce of sleepiness and confusion on his face, only excitement. Kyungsoo suddenly feels uneasy. “Are you okay, Yixing?”

 

“I can help you tell Mr Park, Kyungsoo!” Yixing says, completely ignoring Kyungsoo’s question. His hand is now gripping Kyungsoo’s tightly, fingerpads pressing onto Kyungsoo’s knuckle hard. Having bent down to Yixing’s eye level, Kyungsoo notices that a light shade of pink has somehow dusted Yixing’s cheeks and, together with how his eyes are sparkling and the really pretty smile playing across his lips, Yixing looks absolutely  _ angelic _ . 

 

Taken aback by his young neighbour’s sudden level-up of visuals, Kyungsoo doesn’t register that he’s being pulled by his hand until the sight of metallic gray fills his vision and he comes to to find himself in the lift. Yixing is beside him, hand still holding onto his own, face still beaming up at him. His still-sparkling eyes seem to be searching for answers on Kyungsoo’s face, and Kyungsoo belatedly realises that after Yixing says, “Can I help you to tell Mr Park, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo starts. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Yixing.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because…”

 

“Are you afraid that Mr Park doesn’t like you back?”

 

Yixing’s reply strikes Kyungsoo. Wow. Kyungsoo looks down at Yixing, silently taking in the boy’s questioning expression, noticing how his signature sleepy-confused look is beginning to reappear. But, no, seriously. This eight-year-old just threw Kyungsoo a curve ball, a wild card that Kyungsoo has never expected to be asked from a child. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to think, what to answer. 

 

In the silence that follows, the lift arrives at the selected floor and Yixing pulls Kyungsoo out into the hallway, turning left to proceed to the Zhangs’ apartment before Kyungsoo continues on to his own right next to theirs. They’re at the Zhang’s door when Yixing speaks again and before Kyungsoo can even reply, the door has shut itself and Kyungsoo is left facing the wood, eyes blinking in shock. 

 

_ “Well, I’m just going to tell Mr Park for you, whether you want to or not!” _

 

Kyungsoo  _ really  _ should have known better than to be friends with that boy.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Yixing’s declaration  of war keeps Kyungsoo on his toes, and despite having survived two days of nothing from Yixing, Kyungsoo truly  _ knows better  _ than to assume that the boy has forgotten all about what he said he’d do “on behalf” of Mr Do. Kyungsoo vehemently prays that, for the love of god, Yixing doesn’t do anything. 

 

His preoccupation with his nosy student more often than not distracts Kyungsoo throughout the day, and he’d find himself spacing out, going into dazes at the most inappropriate times: during classes, staff meetings; when he’s travelling from one place to another; when he’s doing something at someplace. Like, right now. Kyungsoo doesn’t even hear someone calling him until he feels warmth on his shoulder and he snaps out of his daze with a jerk. 

 

A non-student laugh travels to his ears, and while Kyungsoo wishes he could label it as ‘familiar’—just as he’s labelled Jongdae’s—he can’t really do that. Partly because while it’s actually ‘familiar’ to Kyungsoo, it didn’t get to that level of familiarity through…  _ proper  _ means. (Another story for another day, kids.) And as Kyungsoo’s vision sharpens to high definition, his mug for use at school quickly appearing in his sight, he resists the strong urge to turn to the direction where the laugh came from. Alas, that is not to be. 

 

“Yah, why are you not looking at me, Kyungsoo-hyung?” 

 

Kyungsoo then finds himself being whirled to his right, where a tall figure looms over him, blocking the shitty lighting of the school’s staff pantry. Mr Park’s  handsome face comes into view, and Kyungsoo desperately wills his face to not burst into flames because  _ goddammit how can someone look so fucking good!?  _

 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo apologises, discreetly pinching himself in a bid to  _ get yourself together Do Kyungsoo _ . “I was too absorbed in my thoughts. I didn’t mean to ignore you, Chanyeol-ssi.” And he turns back to his cup, mind whirring as he tries to remember what he’d last put into his coffee before he spaced out. Kyungsoo can’t remember. 

 

Then, to his utter surprise, Chanyeol pipes up, “Your coffee already has one teaspoon of sugar in it. All you need is milk now.” And Kyungsoo dumbfoundedly watches his colleague add in two teaspoons of the mentioned liquid into his mug, one hand deftly stirring the beverage while the other keeps the bottle of milk into the fridge. Chanyeol really does have long arms, Kyungsoo dumbly concludes. 

 

_ Chanyeol also somehow knows how I take my coffee _ , Kyungsoo belatedly realises.

 

“There, your coffee. Please enjoy!” Chanyeol’s deep baritone of a voice instantly captures Kyungsoo’s attention, but when Kyungsoo turns to face his colleague, the voice fades into the background and no longer captures his attention because— _ oh god _ —on Chanyeol’s face is the very expression that had caused Kyungsoo to fall in love with him a year ago. Lips stretched wide, teeth on display, crescent eyes, and a deep dimple on the left cheek. The word ‘attractive’ doesn’t even do Chanyeol’s face justice, because  _ oh my god how is he so good-looking wailssssss. _

 

Firmly believing that his brain-to-mouth filter will definitely fail him at a time like this, Kyungsoo just nods. He (very) reluctantly tears his eyes away from Chanyeol’s ( _ fucking amazing _ ) face to pick up his mug, and with a soft  _ thank you Chanyeol-ssi _ , he traipses across the pantry to the door. But before he can step out of the room, he’s being called and when Kyungsoo looks back, he’s startled to find Chanyeol just a feet away from him. His tall stature once again blocks the shitty lighting of the pantry, engulfing Kyungsoo in his shadow.  

 

“Please, just call me Chanyeol.” 

 

Chanyeol’s voice is soft, unlike before, but its baritone remains the same—deep and rough around the edges. Looking up at his colleague, Kyungsoo realises (sadly) that the expression he loves has vanished from Chanyeol’s face, a tiny inkling of a frown replacing it. Kyungsoo’s fingers twitches around his mug, itching to reach up and tug the downturned corners of Chanyeol’s lips up; a frown does not look good on his colleague’s (good-looking) countenance. Kyungsoo consciously tightens his grip around his mug to prevent himself from committing wayward actions. 

 

The pantry is silent, the atmosphere within suddenly taking a downturn with the appearance of Chanyeol’s request. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to respond, how to respond. He’s never anticipated this, where he’d be in the same space as Chanyeol, exchanging words with him, actually holding a conversation with him. It’s nearing the sixth month since Chanyeol got deployed to their elementary school as part of his attachment (Kyungsoo’s been keeping track), much like Kyungsoo had done because Chanyeol is currently enrolled in the same education college where Kyungsoo graduated from, but Kyungsoo’s never experienced this situation before. Not at all. This is the first time he’s spoken more than ten words to Chanyeol, since they belong in different departments and would never cross paths nor be in the same meeting unless it’s one that calls upon the entire teaching staff. This is why Kyungsoo is at a loss. This is why Kyungsoo just drops his head, not knowing what to do. This is why Kyungsoo sharply sucks in a breath when Chanyeol continues.

 

“You can’t… just call me Chanyeol? You’re older than I am, hyung, so I don’t see why you can’t just call me by my name and without honorifics.”

 

That’s true. Kyungsoo’s older than Chanyeol. He’s twenty-six while Chanyeol is twenty-three (he  _ kind of  _ pestered Principal Joonmyeon for more details regarding their attachment student). But this isn’t the problem at large here. Kyungsoo’s not one to be hung up on age hierarchy issues (since he doesn’t even address his older brother  _ hyung _ ), so he actually doesn’t care if Chanyeol adds ‘hyung’ after his name. The problem here is Kyungsoo himself. 

 

“... I…”

 

“Is it… hard for you to say it?” comes Chanyeol’s gentle voice, and Kyungsoo wishes he’d recorded that because the combination of the softness and depth of Chanyeol’s voice sounds perfect for an endless replay on spring days. “If it’s hard, then I won’t force you to say it.” 

 

Dammit. Kyungsoo’s pretty certain that he’s not the one at fault at here but Chanyeol sure is making him feel that he is. The gradual decrease in volume and significant increase in  _ everything else  _ is causing guilt to build within Kyungsoo, and his sucker-for-Chanyeol mind unhelpfully supplies him with a solution. Kyungsoo has no choice but to follow.

 

“C-Chanyeol,” He blurts out, heat instantly flooding his entire being and Kyungsoo feels like he’s set on  _ fire _ . “T-Thank you for the c-coffee.” Then, he’s opening the door and speed-walking down the hallway, not stopping until he’s seated at his desk, pointedly ignoring the curious yet knowing stare of a Mr Kim (Jongdae). 

 

On his table there are stacks of essays and workbooks to be graded, and files to be taken care of. Yet, the only thing that Kyungsoo sees is the mug of coffee in his hands. It burns his palms but Kyungsoo doesn’t let go, doesn’t place it on his unicorn coaster (gift from the young Yixing) on the table. He continues to cradle it within his hands, letting the heat seep out and enter his body through his palms. Kyungsoo feels warmer than he knows he should be. 

 

Kyungsoo also feels  _ happier  _ than he should be.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

To think that Class 2-C’s Zhang Yixing has forgotten all about his declaration to help Kyungsoo convey his feelings to Chanyeol is a terrible mistake. And as Kyungsoo all but  _ runs  _ after Yixing, his arms struggling to cradle twenty-one workbooks, he berates himself for even  _ daring  _ to entertain such a thought. If anyone truly believes that Zhang Yixing behaves like an angel (in correlation with his angelic visuals), that person is sorely mistaken (coughsKyungsoocoughs). 

 

A workbook slips from his arms and Kyungsoo has no choice but to stop and pick it up. Thankfully it’s dismissal time, and— _ oh bless these kind boys _ —Class 2-B’s Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, who happen to be walking out of their classroom, stop and pick up the workbook. Another book falls from Kyungsoo’s arms even before Jongin could safely slot the workbook in his hand into the pile, and another drops after Sehun carefully shoves the two fallen books back into the messy stack within their English teacher’s (painfully short) arms. 

 

By the time the workbooks finally decide to stop falling and Kyungsoo has sent the two boys off on their way, promising to reward them with a cookie each the next day, Yixing has already reached his target. Kyungsoo watches on in absolute horror as his student-slash-neighbour engages in a conversation with his music teacher, Mr Park (Chanyeol). He knows what that boy is up to, having been warned by the perpetrator himself that same morning. There’s no mistaking Yixing’s  _ I’m going to help you today Kyungsoo~  _ to be that of a way to fulfil his declaration. 

 

Kyungsoo just hadn’t expected things to turn out like  _ this _ .

 

“Six months and I’ve never once thought of going home with you guys.”

 

Kyungsoo inwardly winces because  _ I’ve thought of going home with you guys like this so many times _ . And ‘like this’ means Kyungsoo, Yixing,  _ and Chanyeol  _ walking home together. Turns out, Chanyeol lives in the same apartment building as Kyungsoo and Yixing do. Heck, his apartment is  _ on the same floor _ , just opposite the Zhangs’ ( _ and adjacent from yours, Kyungsoo _ , Yixing had oh-so-unhelpfully informed him after the boy had bumped into his music teacher in the hallway about two months ago after a grocery run with his mother; Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to tell him that he already knew). 

 

“Well, now you’re going to go home with us everyday!” Yixing cheerily chirps, looking up at Chanyeol. From Kyungsoo’s position, he’s unable to tell if Yixing’s smiling that angelic smile of his, but from the way Chanyeol returns with a smile of his own, Yixing probably is. The sight is oddly cute, and Kyungsoo feels warmed. He bites back his smile, choosing to drop his head instead to keep his searing cheeks out of sight. His eyes reflexively dart to his hand, where it’s currently holding onto a smaller one, fingers interlacing one another to the best of their abilities. It’s an awfully intimate act, one that Kyungsoo had found quite uncomfortable the first time Yixing initiated it during their first walk to school back when Yixing was in the second term of his first year, but it’s been a year since and he’s gotten used to it. 

 

Though, Kyungsoo suddenly wonders.  _ Are Yixing and Chanyeol holding hands too...?  _ And his curiosity gets the better of him, prompting him to lift his head slightly and move his gaze to the other side of his young charge. A pair of joined hands swing into view, and Kyungsoo is able to catch that Yixing has interlaced his fingers with Chanyeol’s. Another bout of heat washes over him, and Kyungsoo drops his head again because  _ dammit my cheeks _ . 

 

Silence descends upon the trio, and they walk like this for the remainder of the journey home. Chanyeol starts to hum a tune when they’ve passed the convenience store near their apartment building, and Kyungsoo reckons that the tune must have been taught in his music classes because Yixing joins in soon after, filling the silence with their cheery harmony of hums. Kyungsoo contributes by ruffling Yixing’s head in praise when they stop humming, earning himself an absolute brilliant grin from Yixing. He pretends to not notice how Chanyeol is gazing at him with a seemingly expectant look in his eyes. 

 

After getting off the lift, Yixing pipes up, “Do you have dinner at home, Mr Park?”

 

Kyungsoo immediately knows where this is going. He discreetly pulls Yixing in the direction of their apartments, hoping that they’ll reach the Zhangs’ door before the boy gets another question out. A question that will make Kyungsoo regret ever agreeing to be the boy’s chaperone.

 

“Uh, I normally eat my dinner before returning home. So, nope, no dinner for me at home tonight.”

 

The utterly  _ sly  _ smile on young Yixing’s face drains the blood from Kyungsoo’s own, and before he can unlock the Zhangs’ door and manoeuvre Yixing in, the boy is already asking, “How about you have dinner with Kyungsoo and I?” 

 

Kyungsoo freezes in the doorway, hand trembling on the handle. He feels a pair of eyes on his back, searching and wondering, as though wordlessly asking him for permission. Kyungsoo doesn’t  _ know _ , but he does know that he still has dinner to prepare and so he toes off his shoes, slaps on a small (forced) smile, and turns back. “Want to join us?” 

 

If anyone hears how Kyungsoo seemed to have forced those words past his lips, they don’t mention it. Yixing, though, slips his hand into Kyungsoo’s once again and squeezes it. Kyungsoo squeezes back.

 

Chanyeol looks constipated, the dilemma of agreeing or disagreeing written as clear as day on his face. Kyungsoo feels bad for his colleague, because it’s hard to turn down a child’s request and makes a mental note to chide Yixing about this later. For now, Kyungsoo has this to deal with.

 

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo says. He gestures Yixing to remove his shoes and head inside the apartment, releasing his hand for the boy to do so. Kyungsoo looks back up at Chanyeol, gives him a smile. “It’s really okay, Chanyeol.” 

 

It’s as though Kyungsoo has just said the magic word, for Chanyeol’s face instantly lights up. His eyes suddenly twinkle, the corners of his lips rising, and a light imprint of a dimple appearing on his left cheek. “You… said my name without honorifics.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks. Huh. It just slipped out, honestly. He smiles. “I guess I did.”

 

The bark of laughter that Chanyeol lets out causes Kyungsoo’s smile to widen, and it also attracts Yixing’s attention because the boy is suddenly by Kyungsoo’s side, a confused expression on his youthful face. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo and Chanyeol simultaneously answer, and they both look at each other before bursting out into laughter. Yixing looks more confused. 

 

“I’m sorry, Yixing, but I won’t be joining you two for dinner,” Chanyeol says after he’s calmed down. He drops to his knees in order to look at Yixing at face level. There’s an apologetic expression on his face. “I have to prepare for tomorrow. I’m teaching you guys how to play a new song, so I have to find the materials. Sorry.”

 

“Okay,” Yixing replies (rather cooly might Kyungsoo add). “There’s always next time.”

 

“Right you are, kid.”

 

“Okay. Bye, Mr Park!” Yixing waves a hand, and Kyungsoo finds himself waving too because the boy is waving his hand for him. “See you around!”

 

“Please call me Chanyeol. Just like how you call your Mr Do, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. He then looks up at Kyungsoo, startling him a little because Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to look up when he seems to be talking to Yixing. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then?”

 

“Me, too! You’ll see me tomorrow morning, too, Mr– I mean, Chanyeol!” Yixing pipes up. “We can all walk to school together tomorrow morning!”

 

Kyungsoo notices how Chanyeol’s cheeks have somehow turned slightly pink, and his head unconsciously tilts to a side in confusion. Huh. But the confusion doesn’t last long, not when Yixing is pulling at his arm and Kyungsoo realises that they’re waiting for a confirmation-slash-agreement from him. 

 

“Sure, walk with us to school tomorrow.”

 

The weight of his words doesn’t fully settle on his shoulders, and Kyungsoo doesn’t reel back in horror until Chanyeol has shut the door behind him and Yixing is practically beaming up at him with the most  _ knowing  _ grin on his face. 

 

_ “Great! See you tomorrow, Yixing. See you tomorrow, Soo.” _

 

Oh, what has Kyungsoo brought upon himself.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“I see that you’ve been getting along well with Chanyeol.” 

 

Kyungsoo pauses in his chewing to arrange his face into that of an annoyed expression before lifting his head up to shoot his principal with it. Joonmyeon doesn’t even flinch. Kyungsoo regrets putting in the effort. He goes back to his rice, scooping more jjigae to drown it.

 

“Have you thanked Zhang Yixing yet?”

 

“What for?”

 

“For helping you in your pursuit of Chanyeol,” Joonmyeon says, angling his spoon towards Kyungsoo. There’s a big smile on his (pale) face. Kyungsoo wants to slap it off. 

 

He doesn’t, of course. Kyungsoo still wants his job, his steady income, and,  _ fine _ , the opportunities it provides for Kyungsoo to be under the same roof as Chanyeol. So, the only thing that Kyungsoo slaps is Joonmyeon’s offending spoon; Joonmyeon doesn’t even flinch again. As expected of a principal. 

 

“As a principal of an elementary school in South Korea, where loads of young, impressionable children with, mostly, conservative parents gather to learn every weekday, don’t you think you’re very  _ accepting  _ of how your  _ same-sex _ staff might get into a relationship?” 

 

Joonmyeon shoves his spoon of rice into his mouth, and a thoughtful expression forms on his face. He thinks for a while, and just when Kyungsoo thinks that his boss is  _ genuinely  _ thinking, his answer slaps the English teacher right in the face. 

 

“You’re asking someone who has a husband.” 

 

Right.  _ Minho _ , Kyungsoo belatedly recalls, wincing when he remembers attending their low-key wedding about two years back. He also remembers being wowed by the number of guests that turned up with sincere and genuine well-wishes for the couple. Kyungsoo also remembers wishing that he’d have a wedding like his boss’ someday. 

 

Joonmyeon must have realised that Kyungsoo has recalled the sex of his spouse, and nods in acknowledgment while shoving yet another spoon of rice into his mouth. He angles it towards Kyungsoo again. “Also, you must have forgotten that our parents wouldn’t have enrolled their children in our elementary school if they minded same-sex couples.” And Joonmyeon pointedly jerks his thumb to himself. 

 

The  _ seriously Kyungsoo  _ expression on Joonmyeon’s face pisses Kyungsoo off, but he keeps his simmering anger in check by continuously shoving spoons of wet rice into his mouth, blatantly ignoring Joonmyeon’s searching eyes. He doesn’t want to talk about Chanyeol, not when Yixing bloody talks about him  _ every single day _ . 

 

The principal and teacher pair eat their lunches in silence for a couple of moments, letting the ruckus of the school canteen fill their ears. Students are all over the place, with a couple of teachers scattered around with lunch trays of their own. From the corners of his eyes, Kyungsoo spies Jongdae walking into the canteen… with Chanyeol. He chokes.

 

It doesn’t take a genius to know why Kyungsoo choked, and all Joonmyeon has to do is to look up. Amongst the short statures of students and teachers alike, Chanyeol’s taller-than-average height stands out, and Joonmyeon spots him immediately. He would have raised an arm, wave a hand to catch his teachers’ attentions but his movement is quickly halted by a vice grip on his forearm. 

 

“If you do, you’re going to lose an English teacher.”

 

It’s hardly a threat. Kyungsoo knows that he’s not all that precious to the school; Joonmyeon can always request for another English teacher to replace with a send of an email. But Kyungsoo is banking on the fact that none of the teachers in the English department are willing to take on the terrible twos (aka the Grade Twos), and that he had been the only one who raised his hand and volunteered (as tribute). Kyungsoo  _ swears _ that Joonmyeon had literal hearts in his eyes that day.

 

Fortunately, the threat works, and Joonmyeon drops his arm. “Aww, how could I lose you, my dear Soo-Soo.” The smile on his face is utterly disgusting, his tone extremely saccharine. Kyungsoo wants to puke. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Although, I’m not sure if Jongdae is a great secret keeper.” 

 

Kyungsoo groans.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Dinner will be ready soon, boys!” 

 

Next to him, Yixing jerks awake and Kyungsoo immediately leans away, sticking his tongue out in disgust when Yixing yawns, mouth stretched as wide as a lion’s when it yawns. An ever-so-familiar bout of laughter comes from across the table, and Kyungsoo can’t help but let his attention be captured. He doesn’t regret anything.

 

For on Chanyeol’s face is the expression that made Kyungsoo fall in love with him. Kyungsoo feels so, so attacked because  _ ugh for the umpteenth time how can someone look so damn good-looking!?  _

 

“Stop laughing at me, Chanyeol!” Yixing whines, his entire body shaking in a show of protest to Chanyeol’s deep teasing laughter. “I’m going to tell ma-ma!”

 

Chanyeol abruptly stops laughing, descending into soft chortles that inexplicably tug at the strings of Kyungsoo’s heart because Chanyeol looks so, so endearing right now. His expression hasn’t changed, hasn’t faltered in the face of Yixing’s (futile) threat. Everyone knows how much Mrs Zhang adores her son’s teachers (technically only the two who just so happen to live next door and opposite). And she shows it by inviting them over for dinners on Sundays on the pretext of preparing them for the week ahead. Kyungsoo is pretty sure he’s being bribed (not that he minds because  _ free food _ ).

 

“As if Chanyeol will take your threat seriously,” Kyungsoo says, lightly knocking Yixing’s head with a knuckle. He dodges Yixing’s returning punch, snorting when the boy tumbles forward. Kyungsoo lightly knocks Yixing’s head again for good measure.

 

Yixing wails, “Kyungsoo is bullying me!” He gets on his knees and launches himself at Chanyeol, burying his head into Chanyeol’s chest. A finger soon points at Kyungsoo. “Bully him back, Chanyeol!” 

 

Kyungsoo raises a brow. Chanyeol raises both, jerks his chin down at the whimpering Yixing in his arms. An unsaid  _ what do we do  _ lingering in the space between them. Kyungsoo shrugs, but mouths, “Come at me.” 

 

Chanyeol grins. 

 

“Xing, get off me. I have to teach your English teacher a lesson so that he won’t mess with you in the future,” Chanyeol murmurs, dipping his head down to Yixing’s. He has a hand in the boy’s hair, fingers ruffling black strands. Across the table, Kyungsoo is still, the sight proving much too endearing for him to not watch, to not fall deeper in love with the young(er) man. 

 

Kyungsoo’s so enveloped in his bubble, he doesn’t register anything that happens after. He only realises that he’d been moved when someone pinches his side and he comes to with a loud pained yelp. Rubbing his side, Kyungsoo belatedly discovers that he’s now seated at the dining table, four pairs of curious eyes staring at him. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow in confusion.

 

“Ma-ma asked what happened to you,” Yixing says, a spoonful of rice hovering near his mouth, and he shoves it in a second later. With his mouth full, he continues, “You spaced out for a long time, Kyungsoo.” 

 

Ah, so he isn’t being stared at with curiosity; he’s being stared at with  _ concern _ . And Kyungsoo feels one gaze to be holding more of it. He forces himself to not turn in that gaze’s direction, choosing to look at Mrs Zhang instead. Kyungsoo sends her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I also don’t quite know why I spaced out for so long. Sorry, auntie.” 

 

Mrs Zhang nods her head, a pacified smile on her face. “It’s alright, as long as you’re okay. Now, dinner’s going cold. Dig in everyone!” 

 

And then it’s as though nothing happened. The dinner proceeded as it always does every Sunday, with Mr and Mrs Zhang bombarding the teachers with questions regarding their son’s progress at school. Mrs Zhang occasionally slots in questions about her good friend’s son, Lu Han, while Mr Zhang asks about Byun Baekhyun, the son of his secretary. (It’s a small city, and everyone seems to know everyone somehow.)

 

And as per every time, Chanyeol leaves first (not before washing all the dishes and utensils), bowing deeply to express his gratitude towards the Zhangs’ hospitality. Kyungsoo stays behind for a while, helps Mrs Zhang with the storing of the china. He then goes to Yixing’s room, sits on the bed while he watches the boy prepare for school the next day. It’s then does Yixing fill him in on what Kyungsoo had missed when he was ‘spacing out’. 

 

_ “Chanyeol picked you up like how pa-pa carried ma-ma on their wedding day, spun you around, threw you a little in the air. He caught you every single time, though! Then he carried you to the dining table when ma-ma called us, putting you down on your chair before he pat your head and went to his chair.”  _

 

Kyungsoo  _ still  _ doesn’t know what he has brought upon himself.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Zhang Yixing is not to be underestimated. Or more specifically, the size of Yixing’s social circle is not to be underestimated.

 

And Kyungsoo knows he’s made this grave mistake when he looks on in utter horror at how Class 2-B’s Kim Jongin is singing at the top of his small eight-year-old lungs a song that he's heard Yixing sing just the evening before. A song that Yixing has not bothered to hide its lyrics sheet from Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo found it pinned behind the boy’s bedroom door. 

 

A song that sings  _ praises of my English teacher, Mr Do Kyungsoo.  _

 

And, Jongin is currently singing it. He's singing it out loud in front of his class  _ and Mr Park _ . Just when Kyungsoo thinks the situation couldn't get any worse, Class 2-B starts to  _ sing along _ . The Mr Do in question very much wants to die out of sheer embarrassment.

 

Fingers gripping the edges of his folder, Kyungsoo is rooted to where he’s standing, hiding a little behind the classroom’s front door. The fact that Chanyeol’s back is facing him puts Kyungsoo at ease, but the ease doesn't last. For the entire class of Class 2-B has their eyes on him. It's a miracle Chanyeol hasn't caught on (or maybe not, seeing how Chanyeol’s reaction time seems to be rather slow of the late). 

 

Oh Sehun has his eyes fixed steadfastly on Kyungsoo, a not-very-subtle  _ sly  _ grin on his face. His expression is mirrored on Jongin’s. Kyungsoo regrets ever blessing them and rewarding them with his homemade cookies. 

 

It's when the song is nearing the end (and Kyungsoo  _ would _ know because Yixing has made a show of it by waving his hands above his head) does Kyungsoo recall that he has somewhere to be. He's about to turn and be on his way to the staff room when he hears the song end and Mr Park’s familiar deep baritone of a voice rumbles into the corridor. 

 

“Kids, are all those things you sang about Kyu– Mr Do true?”

 

Kyungsoo instantly halts in his movement.

 

“Does he really sing very well? Can he really whip up many delicious dishes? Does he really, deep down, likes puppies and dogs?”

 

Class 2-B nods collectively, with Jongin nodding excessively while smiling widely. Kyungsoo momentarily feels warmed that his students think so well, so highly of him until he remembers that Yixing must have put them up to it. He deflates immediately.

 

And with his head down, chin resting on his folder, Kyungsoo goes on his way, missing the smile that slowly spreads across Chanyeol’s face.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Principal Joonmyeon is most definitely under the control of Zhang Yixing. Kind, warm, sometimes-shy, and  _ absolutely- _ not _ -sly  _ Kim Joonmyeon wouldn't be doing  _ this  _ to Kyungsoo. 

 

He wouldn’t have gone against Kyungsoo’s (inwardly violent) objection and decided on his own, along with the rest of the teaching staff ( _ fucking betrayers especially you Kim Jongdae _ ), to pair up Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to participate in the upcoming mini concert as part of the school’s annual fundraising carnival.

 

_ “I’m sending you two because a) Kyungsoo, you can sing really well, and b) Chanyeol, you can literally play every single instrument there is in this school. So why—pardon my language—the hell wouldn’t I send the two of you to represent the teachers division?”  _

 

Kyungsoo had snorted at that.  _ Isn’t it more of like ‘I’m sending you two because I’m under the control of my definitely-not-angelic student Zhang Yixing’ _ , he had thought. Bewilderment washed over Kyungsoo when Joonmyeon spoke that bit with so much conviction that resulted in a fucking standing ovation from all the teachers, causing Chanyeol to tear up and that (dumb) oaf actually stood up and clapped along. What in the fucking world just happened. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think at that time.

 

Now, Kyungsoo is thinking about what to think about this half-surprising-half-not-surprising (because Yixing had been been smiling reeeeally creepily in the morning) decision. He’s not listening to Joonmyeon anymore, because Kyungsoo honestly  _ doesn’t care  _ about what goes on in school (and also because he can always ask Jongdae for a summarised update afterwards), and is only pretending to by propping his head on a knuckle and looking in the direction of his superior. Joonmyeon seems to look pleased at that; what Joonmyeon doesn’t know won’t hurt him (even if Kyungsoo wants to punch him in the face for pulling this stunt on him and innocent Chanyeol). 

 

Anyway. Kyungsoo mulls over thoughts that he wished he has. There’s nothing happening in his head. His mind is literally and legitly blank, void of thoughts because Kyungsoo still seems to be surprised about Joonmyeon’s decision. But if there’s one thing that he’s certain about, it’s that the surprise within him isn’t because of him being paired with Chanyeol for a performance for their school concert. And,  _ oh _ , now that Kyungsoo has that sorted out, another thought surfaces. It has Kyungsoo thinking, and the more he ponders over it, recalls the exact point in time when Joonmyeon announced the representatives from the teaching division, the more the surprise within him builds. It spills over, the instant Kyungsoo realises the reason for his surprise. 

 

The fact that Chanyeol  _ smiled  _ when his name was called after Kyungsoo’s during the announcement.

 

He’d smiled. He smiled, not frowned. Not banged his fist on the table and demanded a change of partners. Not stood up, yelled his objection and stormed out of the meeting room. Not sat there, eyes blinking, expression clearly showing how shocked he is. Chanyeol hadn’t done any of that. He had only done one thing, and that was to smile. 

 

It was a pretty smile, a good-looking one. The corners of his lips were slightly tugged upwards, his lips stretched a little thin, and his set of teeth were on display for all to see. Chanyeol had looked really handsome then. He really had.

 

And Kyungsoo didn’t know that he’d spaced out, no longer pretending to be listening to Joonmyeon because he had  _ truly  _ stopped listening, until his head receives a hard whack and he comes to to an annoyed Jongdae. 

 

“Done fantasizing about Chanyeol yet, you filthy-minded creature?” 

 

Horror strikes Kyungsoo. “What was I doing?” He whispered, eyes blown wide as he looks up at Jongdae. “What was I doing during the meeting, Dae?”

 

Jongdae looks at him for a long, painstaking moment. Then, he bursts out into laughter. Kyungsoo should have known. He  _ really  _ should have known.

 

“Oh god, you should have seen your face!” Jongdae wheezes, clutching his sides as he falls into the chair next to Kyungsoo, who has his  _ I-am-fucking-pissed  _ expression on his face. It has no effect on his best friend; Jongdae continues to half-wheeze, half-giggle. “I was only kidding but,  _ god _ , you looked like you were actually fantasizing!”

 

“I wasn’t,” Kyungsoo deadpans, his tone as earnest as he can muster in his state of anger. He reaches over and pinches Jongdae’s side, a corner of his lips twitching when the English teacher shrieks in pain. “I wasn’t fantasizing.”

 

Angling himself away from Kyungsoo, Jongdae swivels his chair and rolls it a little away from his dangerous best friend. He rests his chin on the back of the chair and replies, “Then why was there a fond, dazed look on your face throughout the meeting? Don’t tell me you were thinking about the weekend ahead because I know how many essays you have to grade over the next two days.” 

 

Kyungsoo decides that some things are best not to be said. And so he decides to keep Jongdae in the dark, seeing how his colleague seems to be under Yixing’s control too. He’s never going to let Jongdae live with the fact that he’d actually leapt onto the table and fucking waved his cardigan in a circle above his head like a lasso-ing cowboy the moment Joonmyeon screamed (said with glee) that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are going to perform together on stage during the mini concert. The image— _ gif _ —is going to be imprinted in Kyungsoo’s mind for as long as he’s friends with Kim Jongdae. It’s brilliant blackmail material.

 

He leaves the meeting room and a wailing Jongdae, speed-walks to the male teachers’ bathroom, enters a cubicle, and locks it. There, finally, Kyungsoo smiles to himself.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

If only Kyungsoo has the ability to pause time. 

 

Alas, he’s only human, and so Kyungsoo can only helplessly watch as the hands on the clock in the school’s music room circle one, two rounds of their home before Chanyeol pipes up, “Let’s stop here for today and go home, shall we?”

 

_ No let’s continue  _ is what Kyungsoo is unable to say in reply as he sees how lethargic Chanyeol seems to be, his movements slower than they were about two hours ago after they caught lunch together (with a bunch of boys surrounding them) at the canteen and proceeded to practice in the music room. Also, Yixing has fallen asleep on his chair and even though he’d been laid straight on a couple of chairs by Chanyeol, the music teacher’s hoodie pillowing the boy’s head, Kyungsoo’s certain that Yixing is going to wake up with a crick in his neck. 

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo answers instead. He feels tired, too, honestly. The past week has been really taxing, what with practices after school and then going home to a never-ending pile of essays and workbooks to grade. But there is a silver lining in Kyungsoo’s clouds. Since the public announcement made by Principal Kim that  _ Mr Do and Mr Park would be performing during the school festival _ , Kyungsoo realises that his terrible twos have been less, well,  _ terrible _ . Another silver lining comes in the form of Mrs Zhang’s meals; her fusion of Korean-Chinese dishes are simply amazing. 

 

The best silver lining, though, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, is the expression on Chanyeol’s face each time Kyungsoo opens his mouth and sings. The first time Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol’s expression, he laughed. It was hilarious. Chanyeol’s jaw had dropped, his eyes so round and blown wide Kyungsoo had been afraid that they would pop out of their sockets. Then, as a pretty shade of pink began to make their way across Chanyeol’s pale cheeks, Chanyeol collected his jaw back, and relaxed his bugged-out eyes. The corners of his lips slowly rose, lips spreading thin, cheekbones rising along. His eyes started to narrow, lines appearing at their corners. And the expression that Kyungsoo fell in love with fully formed on Chanyeol’s face. 

 

It appears every time. Without fail. It would appear each time Kyungsoo opens his mouth and begins to sing. It doesn’t falter when Kyungsoo suddenly sings out of tune, forgets his lyrics, or when his voice abruptly fades into silence because Kyungsoo had been distracted by the look of content on his partner’s face.

 

His partner. 

 

Chanyeol had called him that during their first practice session.  _ Now we’re partners! So, hello Kyungsoo, my partner!  _ And texted him that in his first text message from Chanyeol.  _ Hello, my partner! This is your partner, Chanyeol!  _ (Kyungsoo swears that he did not squeal after reading that.) Chanyeol also introduces him as that, whenever a student comes up to them and asks.  _ We’re partners! Mr Do is my partner! _

 

Kyungsoo traipses across the room to get to Yixing, a hand extended and ready to wake him up when a hand envelopes his and stops it. Kyungsoo looks up. Chanyeol is smiling, but he shakes his head. “Don’t wake him. He seems really tired today. I’ll carry him home.” 

 

Well, fuck. If that isn’t the sweetest thing Kyungsoo has heard all day. He’s going to be ‘sweetened’ to death one day.

 

“O-Okay,” Kyungsoo says, stepping away to make space for Chanyeol. He’s about to turn and grab their bags when a hand rests on his shoulder and he’s being whirled around. Chanyeol is right in front of him, his tall stature blocking the lights of the music room.  _ This feels familiar _ , Kyungsoo muses, not realising that he’s smiling. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo looks up, sees a puzzled expression on Chanyeol’s face. It’s cute; Kyungsoo swallows a(n endeared) giggle. At Kyungsoo’s lack of response, Chanyeol pouts. “Anyway, help me out here. I wanna carry Xing on my back.” 

 

And so Kyungsoo assists Chanyeol, carefully heaving Yixing up to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck when he gets in front of the chair, and Chanyeol slips his hands under the boy’s knees. With a grunt, Chanyeol stands and successfully lifts Yixing into the air. 

 

Kyungsoo grabs their bags, shoving his arms through the straps of Yixing’s haversack, then slings his cross-body bag onto his shoulders. Kyungsoo puts his arms through the straps of Chanyeol’s haversack and carries it in front of him. When he walks to the door, where Chanyeol is waiting, the amused expression on Chanyeol’s face tells Kyungsoo that he’s about to remark something. Kyungsoo doesn’t give him the chance to. “Shut up, I know what you’re going to say.”

 

Chanyeol quirks a brow, smirk on his ( _ ugh, good-looking _ ) face. “Oh? You do?”

 

Kyungsoo chooses to not answer, roughly shoves past Chanyeol to step into the corridor. He waits for Chanyeol, then slides the door behind him, locking it with the key that Joonmyeon has passed him. Then, they embark on their way home. 

 

Along the way, no one speaks. There’s only the sounds of the vehicles on the roads, the greetings of the store owners (whom they’ve somehow grown close to) as they pass them by, the natural sounds of the birds perched in trees. There are no sounds of words, of sentences, of phrases. Yet, it’s not uncomfortable, not at all. In fact, the silence between them (or among them if you include Yixing) is the opposite; Kyungsoo has never felt more at ease. Occasionally, though, Chanyeol lets out soft grunts as he stops to shift Yixing around his back, Kyungsoo’s hand on the boy’s back to prevent him from falling backwards. No words were exchanged then, too. Both of them just somehow seem to know what the other is thinking, because all that was exchanged were knowing looks, blinks, and smiles. 

 

Kyungsoo has never loved walking home more than now. And he has never wished more than now for time to pause.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart is about to jump out of his chest. 

 

“Stop pacing, Soo,” Jongdae shouts from where he’s perched on a speaker. He swings his legs, claps his hands to the music that’s currently being blasted to the rest of the audience seated in the school field from the speakers overhead. It’s a song that Kyungsoo doesn’t know about, but Jongdae immediately identified it as  _ DYJH’s newest single ‘I Know You Know’!  _ Kyungsoo wonders if he ought to go onto Naver more often to update himself on the latest songs because  _ snaps, even elementary kids know them (whoever they are).  _

 

“I can’t! We’re up next but Chanyeol isn’t back yet!” Kyungsoo says, cupping his hands to shout it at Jongdae when his friend makes a gesture around his ears. “We have less than five minutes!” 

 

Chanyeol had gone somewhere to do something that Kyungsoo has no idea what. The music teacher had deemed his outfit (a pair of black slacks and a red shirt)  _ totally ugly  _ once he saw Kyungsoo in his blue jeans and white shirt. Then, with a  _ I’ll be back, Soo! _ , Chanyeol ran off to god-knows-where, leaving Kyungsoo standing backstage, his guitar cradled in the English teacher’s arms. It’s been more than twenty minutes, and with every performance that starts and ends, Kyungsoo grows more anxious.

 

“Relax!” Jongdae yells, hands are now wiggling above his head and reminding Kyungsoo very much of the sea anemone in the ocean. “Just relax, would ya?” 

 

“Easy for you to say,” mumbles Kyungsoo, not bothering to shout his reply anymore because he’s tired and he doesn’t want to strain his voice before their performance. He hasn’t been keeping his teaching voice to a comfortable volume for naught, hasn’t been drinking honey lemon beverages just for him to fuck his voice up right before the performance. The past month has been hell (and heaven, too); Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to screw this up and disappoint everyone (Chanyeol, especially). 

 

He walks to the curtains, peeks a little past them, and sharply inhales when the sight of the audience greets him. It’s massive, the turn-out much more than the year before. Their cheers are almost as loud as the music being played, with most of them already off their chairs and standing, jumping about with the music. It has really become a concert. 

 

In his daze, Kyungsoo doesn’t realise that someone has snuck up behind him until a warm breath peppers his ear and a familiar voice is whispering, “Thanks for waiting.” Then, he’s being whirled around and a sense of deja vu hits him  _ again _ . 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to look up to know who’s blocking the backstage lights and engulfing him in darkness. He just silently hands the guitar over, only to jump when rough, calloused hands slide over his. It’s electrifying, the touch, and Kyungsoo wants to scream. He doesn’t, of course, choosing to hold on and, then, the guitar no longer weighs down his arms. Kyungsoo circles them around himself, head finally lifting to look up. 

 

And, he’s struck. 

 

In the darkness that his tall stature has created, Chanyeol can’t be seen, yet Kyungsoo  _ knows _ . Knows that the expression that he’d fallen in love with is now on Chanyeol’s face. Knows that Chanyeol’s smiling, every facial feature arranged to reflect the happiness and delight that must be coursing within him. For what reason Kyungsoo does not know, but he  _ knows  _ that Chanyeol is smiling. And he’s rewarded for his correct answer when Chanyeol steps back a little, and the lights overhead beam down on him, lighting up his face, showing off  _ the  _ expression. 

 

Dust motes swirl around the crown of Chanyeol’s head, temporarily distracting Kyungsoo but soon his attention is being pulled back to Chanyeol’s face, where his mouth is moving but Kyungsoo can’t make out what he’s saying. 

 

“I can’t hear you!” Kyungsoo shouts, his voice barely heard over the song. “Can you shout it?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. He swings the strap of his guitar above his head and onto his shoulder. Not once does his expression falter, and Kyungsoo is glad at that. But curiosity remains within him as he wonders what Chanyeol had refused to reiterate. Kyungsoo doesn’t worry about that for long, forgetting about it the moment their names are being called, and Chanyeol has a hand at the small of his back, gently pushing him past the curtains. The hand never leaves Kyungsoo until he’s seated, and it trails up his back, across his shoulders. Kyungsoo resists the urge to shiver. 

 

Then, with a dazzling smile from his partner, Kyungsoo opens his mouth and prepares to wow the audience with his voice, and for Chanyeol with his music.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hasn’t expected this. 

 

“C-Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispers, surprise in his voice. “C-Chan–”

 

“Shh,” Chanyeol rasps. “Don’t say anything. Just– Just let me do this, okay?”

 

Kyungsoo swallows. Then nods. 

 

The pair of arms around him tighten, and Kyungsoo feels his back pressing even more against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol sighs, and his chest rumbles. Warm breaths fan Kyungsoo’s ear, causing him to shiver. “Cold?” Chanyeol asks, his voice deep and rough. 

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo replies, “No, I’m not.” 

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s chin on his shoulder. Strands of Chanyeol’s hair graze the side of his neck; it’s ticklish, and Kyungsoo wills himself to not lean away. “Let me just– be with you like this for a while more.” 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s happening, doesn’t know what brought this on. He had walked home with Chanyeol, having declined the Zhangs’ offer of dinner with them, had already unlocked his door and was about to step into his apartment when a pair of strong arms circled his shoulders. Kyungsoo lost his balance, staggering backwards and he’d expected to meet with air. He didn’t expect to meet with warm, hard flesh. 

 

It had been surprising, Chanyeol’s sudden move. But Kyungsoo’s not complaining. Like this, with his back to Chanyeol’s chest, he can feel the thunder of Chanyeol’s heart. Can feel it  _ thump thump thump _ . Can feel it beating in synchronisation with his own fast, rapid heartbeat. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he isn’t nervous, not in the least shocked by this unexpected turn of events, not in the least surprised at Chanyeol’s obvious show of attraction towards him. 

 

Kyungsoo isn’t blind. He’s known, realised it through the numerous display of affection from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hadn’t been certain, only had an inkling of it after Jongdae commented on how Chanyeol  _ strangely  _ seemed to know how Kyungsoo takes his coffee and Kyungsoo had all but jumped on his best friend and demanded to know  _ why you said what you said _ . As it turned out, Chanyeol had asked Jongdae. And the more Kyungsoo asked others—Yixing, Joonmyeon, Mr and Mrs Zhang—the more he discovered about how Chanyeol seemed to know so much about him. He had asked. He had enquired about Kyungsoo’s likes and dislikes; his favourite dishes; his favourite beverages; his favourite pastimes. Kyungsoo should have been weirded out by Chanyeol’s actions, but somehow, he wasn’t. He knows that his feelings helped, knows that his like-love for Chanyeol dismissed the strangeness of the music teacher’s actions because if his personality had been like Chanyeol’s—eager, confident, social—he would have asked about Chanyeol, too. 

 

Though, he doesn’t need to. For Chanyeol tells him on his own accord. After being surprised with a back hug, Kyungsoo was further surprised when Chanyeol gently pushed at him to go into his apartment, and when they’re both inside, Chanyeol releases Kyungsoo from his arms to close the door behind them. Silence envelopes them, until Kyungsoo bends down to remove his shoes. Chanyeol follows, and he bypasses Kyungsoo to walk into the living room. He plops down on the couch, turns to Kyungsoo, and his hand pats the space to his. “C’mere,  _ partner _ ,” Chanyeol calls, a smile on his face. 

 

And, never one to refuse anything that Chanyeol asks of, Kyungsoo nods. “Okay, partner.” 

 

The smile on Chanyeol’s face escalates to that of the one that Kyungsoo loves, and throughout the night, Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo all about him. And, between chaste kisses and cuddles, Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo if  _ you’d like to be my boyfriend _ . 

 

After a long, deep kiss, Kyungsoo snuggles into the safety of Chanyeol’s embrace, looks up at him with fond eyes, and bashfully replies that  _ I’d love to _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> ALMOST 10K HAHAHAHAH i am not even surprised anymore because every work of mine always ends up more than 5k each time i don't know anymore y'all 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> also, since this was rushed and i literally just finished this after struggling for the past three days of half-writing half-revising for the test that was today as well, there are definitely mistakes. please ignore them ;;;
> 
> come encourage me/scream with me about chansoo and broduce 101 on twitter: soobiscuits
> 
> ps, broduce's best song is obviously NEVER lol don't fight me


End file.
